1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a process for updating positional data. It further concerns a navigation system according to the precharacterizing portion of claim 5.
2. Related Art of the Invention
One such navigation system with a digital map of a road and path network and a digital supplemental map is described in EP 0 330 787 B2. The digital map is stored on a CD. The digital supplemental map includes local or theme type data to supplement the digital map, and is brought into the vehicle by a portable storage medium and/or wireless means. For navigational guidance, both the digital map as well as the digital supplemental map are used. To use the digital map and the digital supplemental map for navigational guidance, differential data is produced, which describes the changes in the digital supplemental map relative to the digital map. The digital map on CD is static. Changes and updates of the data of the road and path network is carried out by an updating of the digital supplemental map.